


Blood Covered in Lust

by bright_ecstasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Detective Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_ecstasy/pseuds/bright_ecstasy
Summary: eren is a prodigious savant. the most intelligent and sly detective from the LAPD, the only thing against him was his mental disability that made him an easily overwhelmed individual, hence his partner, hange zoëlevi was a messed up teen driven to insanity that killed people for the fun of it. he dressed up in a revealing manner so he could attract his victims.these two personalities mixed up is something new, but will eren be able to complete his mission?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Blood Covered in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> im new at this so yeah, this is probably gonna suck a lil’. i do write one-shots and many other stories in wattpad though, if y’all wanna check it out: @ariandtea

It was already afternoon and my black boots were unnecessarily muddy because of all the running me and Hanji had to go through. My legs were almost wobbling as I finally got to the second floor, since our boss’ office was located there. Which is pretty stupid, I mean, even though he knows I’m the one who works his ass off every week, he still managed to not give a single fuck about me or my conditions, making my whole job much more difficult. I need a beer, I need a nap, no fuck that. I needed a drink, I need to eat and take a nap, I wasn’t a damned super hero.

“Wait up, Eren!” Hanji panted running towards me as her messy, chocolate ponytail bounced up and down. “How are you not tired yet,” I huffed placing my hands inside my pockets belonging to my long black leather jacket, “We’re in plain December and you still act like your body warms up as if it burned your articulation like in July. We ran after that guy for what,” I narrowed my eyes still on my way to Erwin’s office, quickly calculating the time we took to finally catch the outlaw, “58 hours, plus 8 minutes. You need to relax.” I smirked finally arriving at our boss’ door, with the brunette behind me, her mouth ajar, “You never cease to amaze me, Eren.” She giggled jumping up and down, “Soo! Did Erwin give you any more cases?”

I roll my eyes and knocked gently on the door, “Probably. I would pray for him to leave me alone for a minute but it wouldn’t really work out.” I snickered, hearing a mumbled ‘Come in’ echoing from inside the room ahead of us.

“I don’t mind the cases Erwin gives us.” Hanji placed her arms behind her back, wrapping her hands togther, “I know it must be a LOT for you to handle, but you’re the most useful guy we’ve got around.” She smiled brightly, making Eren softly stretch his lips too, “Thanks, Hanji.” I said, opening the door in a lazy movement. “Hi, Erwin.” I responded letting go of the handle.

“You’re finally here, took you long enough Jaeger.” The blonde man sternly noted, crossing his thick arms. “I apologize, sir.” I sarcastically responded back, “it’s not my fault you decided to put the main office upstairs.” Hanji put a hand on my torso, pushing me behind the slightest bit, “I don’t want you both arguing again, Eren he’s your boss!” Hanji sighed.

“And?” I retorted, bumping my index finger against my chest in a demanding manner, “I’m the one who’s got to do all the work every time, because these useless pieces of shit refrain from doing anything around here.” I tried to hold back my ranting shouts, avoiding any loud sounds.

“I understand your intense situation, Eren.” The man stood up, taking his cup of coffee with him towards the window behind his desk, “That’s why after this case I’ve got for you, you can finally rest up a bit for a few months.” Erwin looked over his shoulder, with no expression whatsoever. My boss was always hard to read, whenever something went out of control he would always keep an emotionless attitude, making people feel unsettled. That was hard for me though. I normally keep my emotions inside and never talk more than what I must inform people about, interacting with someone only if needed. However, my autistic disability turns me into a really sensitive individual, getting easily overwhelmed.

“Or you might even perfer to reject this case, and continue with our daily ones, that are way easier, therefore it lessens your amount of work, it’s really just up to you, Eren.” The blonde neutrally notes.

Hanji widened her eyes slightly, “Is this, like, one of those super secret missions or something?!” She exclaimed, excitingly placing her fists in front of her chest, jumping up and down. “You’d say so.” Erwin chuckled slightly, turning around, “see, Eren, your friend looks eager.”

I don’t say anything. His proposal sounded inviting, though this case was probably the hardest one I was about to complete. Erwin giving me months of free time was due to something bigger than the crazy woman besides me was thinking about. This was probably our death sentences, which it didn’t end well to mine or anyone’s side, since I was the most intelligent and smart one around here. If Erwin’s sacrificing me, it can only be because this is something serious, and can only be resolved by someone mentally perked. I’m totally aware that Erwin is way too intellectual for anyone but me, so fortunately, I could read him perfectly from time to time. The right choice was to accept it.

“Ok.” I simply nodded, making Hanji’s yells get louder, “Hanji, stop!” I groaned, protecting my ears with my hands.

“I’m glad we all got to a conclusion.” Erwin nodded, placing his beverage on the glass desk, making me twitch my eye slightly, “Won’t that overheat the glass, or even worst, end up spilling it?” I huffed walking towards the chair as Hanji ran towards it, sitting down with her knees to her chest in a childish way. I sat on it politely, never looking away from the blonde man’s gaze. “That doesn’t matter right now.” He shot a bittersweet smile, making me click my tongue discreetly.

As he sat down, his hands travelled to the paperwork stacked all over the place while trying to find something in specific, probably my to be case. Hanji’s eyes practically shone in excitement, already getting impatient, “C’mon Erwin, hurry!” He shots a glare at her but she seemed unfazed, and so did I. Actually, I provoked him even more, “Yeah, hurry, we haven’t got all the day.” His gaze grew softer but colder when looking back at me. Mine and his relationship was never the best, since I like to take advantage of my mental skills and job loss immunity to irritate him.

He finally looked over at the stack of sheets taking out at least 5 clipped ones throwing it on the table to face us, “This is serious, Eren and Hanji. This,” He repeatedly poked his index finger on the blurred image of a revealingly dressed silhouette, “is currently, the most wanted criminal in a worldwide level. Anyone that gets their hands on him, earns 10.000.000 dollars.” Erwin whispered out, “Wow!!” Hanji exclaimed, “This sounds awesome! When are we starting?” She yelped happily while looking over at the files, “15 years old? He’s so young...” she noted sadly.

“Calm down, Hanji.” Erwin rolled his eyes, drinking some of his coffee, “Tomorrow, he’ll be all yours, but for now, you both need to rest. It’s going to be pretty tiring.” He sighed, “I’m counting on you both, if we catch this murderer, you will both share the money, but of course you’ll also give one quarter of it to our policial department. Plus, you’ll be considered the best detectives to ever exist in America, ever.” His eyes glinted with satisfaction to our reactions, mainly mine, since I was finally giving in entirely to the case. My mind and soul.

“We won’t fail you.” I stood up, walking towards the door as I put my hands in my pockets, once again. Hanji looked back, “Agh, wait!” She whined, quickly getting off the chair too, “I hope you don’t.” Erwin gently hummed, continuing his morning drink.

\- - -

“Why are you suddenly so eager about this serial killer?” Hanji asked in awe after staring at my creepy grin for some time while I drove through LA’s sunset midst all the traveling cars.

“Hm?” I shook my head softly after hearing her sudden voice. “I asked,” She took a sip of her caramel latte from starbucks as she exhaled satisfyingly, “Why are you so excited about this murderer, I mean, no one, and I say, no one or any case, has ever made you smile like that.” She looked at me from her peripheral vision.

“I was smiling?” I shortly asked, feigning interest on her attempt of socializing. “Well, duh, if I said you were, then you were, stop being such a dick all the time.” She chuckled, playfully punching my arm. “Well, yeah sorry, I’m just overthinking it. This one sounds more fun.” I sincerely responded, making her turn to me with a smirk on her face, “you’re not going to tell me that’s because of his clothi-“

I slapped her face with the back of my hand, making her hiss, “OUCH!” She laughed, “what was that for!?” She shouted, “Don’t yell.” I automatically twitch my ears, looking over at the trees and beach we were currently passing by, “Don’t say such things, that’s not why and you know I’m a man for more than that, plus I’m straight. Lust doesn’t drive me, I drive the lust. I’ll even seduce him if I need to.” I click my tongue like this was the easiest thing ever, even though I was aware that it wasn’t.

“Whatever, cowboy.” She called me cowboy because I grew up in Texas. I was born in Germany, but for some reason, my parents weren’t able to pay the rent there so we had to move into America. I found my vocation here and I don’t regret moving, at all.

I finally pulled up at Hanji’s and she got out the car. She bumped her fist against the window, knocking on it, “Don’t overwork yourself, ok?” She was serious now.

“Don’t worry Hanji, I’m a grown man already.” I was already 31, pretty old but I could still have the job done. “Sure, old hag.” She laughed, “See ya.” She visibly relaxed, walking towards her house.

I finally arrive mine, exiting and locking my black porsche entering my fairly big house. I took my footwear right in the entry of it, already listening to my wife’s whines. 

“Can’t Mikasa just calm down..” I whispered as I walked to my coat hanger, placing my long jacket there while I silently maneuvered myself upstairs, to my room. The floor was made of marble and my stairs of glass so it was pretty easy to avoid her. I enter our room, that was overly white, taking off my white shirt and black jeans. My defined muscles flexed as I rested my clothing on my wheel chair, dragging my feet on the floor letting my dead body flop on my bed.

I was exhausted and Mikasa’s tantrums were not going to help. “EREN, WILL YOU HAVE DINNER TONIGHT?!” The ravenette asked from downstairs, that’s right, she’s got my timetable, for fucks sake.

I didn’t want to listen to her yelling anymore so I decided to shout just this one time to finally be able to sleep. “NO!” I let my head flop on the soft, white sheets almost closing my eyes.

I suddenly feel watched. My eyes always twitch and so do my ears, making me perk up. “Who’s...” i tiredly ask, shaking my head in confusion, “I’m lacking that much sleep...” I finally give up, falling into deep slumber.


End file.
